


The Teacher and The Irishman (Smut)

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One Direction AU with teacher!Zayn and student!Niall, very slutty. Made on Omegle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher and The Irishman (Smut)

Niall Horan shifted from foot to foot as his English teacher Mr. Malik circled his desk and moved in front of him. Niall quickly looked up at his teacher nervously. **"So um, Mr. Malik, why did you need to see me?"** He asked innocently as Zayn looked at him with a smirk.

"Well Mr. Horan..." Zayn said slowly, bringing a hand to the boy's cheek. "You've been a very bad boy and i need to punish you." Zayn quickly leaned down and captured the boy's lip before he could utter a response.

Niall gulped, his breathing hitched as Zayn touched his cheek. Then he felt Zayn's lips on his, he kissed his teacher back then pulled away, taking a few steps back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zayn quickly grabbed Niall back and pressed him against the teacher's desk, smirking even more as Niall let out a squeak. **"Mr. Malik, you can't do this. This is not right at all"** Niall whimpered, absentmindedly biting his lip seductively.

Zayn growled and lowered his head down to Niall's neck when he did that. "If a student is bad Mr. Horan, i can do whatever i want to punish them, so in my mind, you're getting exactly what you deserve..." He grinned, starting to suck and bite Niall's neck. Niall moaned quietly as he closed his eyes. **"And what have I done to make you punish me?"** He asked as he let out another moan.

"Hmmm..., let me see.... openly flirting at me with your gorgeous ass and killer looks, i think that's enough for me to go on, not to mention the fact that you were eating in class behind my back while i was talking and facing the blackboard. I know you keep a stash and you stare too." He ruffled out in response as he started unbuttoning his shirt along with throwing Niall's school blazer to the ground.

**"Well I get hungry in this class, sometimes for food and other times its for you."** Niall said innocently, looking up at Zayn with cute eyes.Zayn flicked open Niall's shirt and growled with lust. "I knew it." He twisted one of Niall's nipples, "You want to be my slut, don't you Niall?"

Niall winced and nodded. **"Yes Mr. Malik"** he moaned.

Suddenly, Zayn couldn't take it anymore, he flipped Niall over and yelled "Pull em' down and spread em'!" before going to lock the door while Niall did the deed. Niall pulled his pants and his boxers down, spreading his legs open as he waited for his teacher to come back over to him.

Zayn thundered back over and grabbed Niall hips after pulling down his pants and boxers to his knees, after all, he had to put them back on after. He looked the tiny pink hole that was mocking him between Niall's cheeks before grinning and lowering the mouth down to it, before starting to lick and bite at it.

Niall practically jumped when he felt Zayn's mouth on his hole. **"Mr. Malik..."** He moaned, gripping onto the desk.

Zayn teased the hole even more, hearing Niall moan, squeal and wiggle under his body before letting up and slicking three fingers, entering niall with one and slowly pushed upwards, stretching the hole.

Niall let go of the desk, moaning louder. **"Mm, Mr. Malik... another finger"** he managed to say as he grabbed his throbbing cock.

"Oh no you don't." Zayn shoved another finger in, scissoring upwards and with his free hand, shoved Niall's hand off his genitals and began to stoke Niall's cock himself. Niall groaned, his hands going back to the desk as he thrusted into Zayn's hand.

Finally, Zayn entered Niall with his third and final finger and squeezed hard on Niall's cock, earning a loud half-moan, half-scream from Niall. **"Fuck, I'm gonna cum"** Niall moaned, his hands gripping tightly now onto his teacher's shoulders.

"Don't you dare!" an all commanding shout came from Zayn who squeezed Niall's cock harder and smacked his ass with his now free hand that had been in the student. He pulled Niall's head back with his hair, earning a yelp from his slut as he went down to his ear. "Don't you dare cum until i fucking say so, you got it?"

**"Yes Mr. Malik"** Niall said quietly, closing his eyes and letting out a quiet moan.

"Good, now brace yourself you 16 year old slut!" Zayn lined up with the now stretched hole and plunged himself deep into him, letting out a loud moan at the pleasure and the tightness.

Niall whimpered as he shouted in pain and in pleasure. **"Mm.. Mr. Malik.. hurts"** he muttered through his groans. "You know you love it, you little Irish slut, say that you love it!" Zayn ground out, thrusting into Niall and increasing in speed.

**"I love it!"** Niall shouted as he let out another whimper.

"Keep saying it slut, who the best teacher around here huh? Tell me, who!?" Zayn yelled, hitting Niall's prostate with his manhood. **"You are! You're the best teacher ever"** Niall yelled, grabbing onto Zayn's hips.

"And who's my slut? Who is the person who loves me more than anyone, who!?" Zayn rasped out, feeling the familiar feeling of warmth building in the pit of his stomach. **"I am!"** Niall shouted as moans escape his lips. He couldn't hold it in anymore. **"Mr. Malik, I can't hold it, I need to cum."**

"I-i-do too!" Zayn yelled as his own orgasm rolled into Niall faster than expected.Niall moaned as he arched his back and came onto the floor. Zayn smirked, taking himself out of Niall and picking Niall's clothes and his shirt of the ground, shoving Niall's clothes into his arms.

Niall looked up at Zayn and smiled. **"Wow"** was all he could say, staring at his teacher in awe. Swinging his arms though his own shirt and giving Niall a bruising kiss while Niall quickly put his pants and shirt back on and gave Zayn a quick kiss on the lips. "Run along my little slut and put some pants on and never mention what happened here. See you again soon."

He kicked Niall out the door, making sure no one was in the halls when he did so. Niall took off running to his next class.

Soon he had another class with Zayn. He looked up at his teacher and smirked as he brought a lollipop out and began to lick it seductively. Zayn pretended not to notice as he talked and walked around the blackboard, but he kept casting his eyes over to Niall while doing so, cursing his ability to not stare.

**"Mr. Malik, I need some help, can you please help me?"** Niall asked lowly, smirking. He sucked the lollipop then pulled away, making a loud popping noise. "In a minute Mr. Horan, i have to finish writing this thesis on the board." Zayn responded, praying to god an erection didn't come just by hearing the blonde's voice.

Niall smirked and nodded as he licked his lollipop. He felt himself get hard, staring at his teacher. Zayn however, felt Niall's eyes staring into the back of him and stiffened, groaning and almost dropping he chalk as he felt his pants get a little tight. He managed to get himself under control and kept writing.

Niall let out a soft moan as he sucked onto his lollipop, waiting for his teacher to respond. Dammit, Niall was now making Zayn sexually frustrated and if he did one more thing, just one... he was going to lose it.

Niall kept letting out quiet moans that Zayn was still able to hear, sucking his lollipop harder as he stared at his teacher.

Zayn groaned, that's it, here we go again... "Mr. Horan! I shall see you after class!"

**"But Mr. Malik!"** Niall whined, smirking.

"No, i don't care what your excuse is! After class!" Zayn yelled.

Niall grinned as he sat back into his seat. A couple of minutes later the bell rang and everyone flooded out of the class.

 

As soon as they left, Niall ran up and locked the door. Now the fun could begin...


End file.
